


Winter Magic

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen Work, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Winter Magic

It was rare for London to see this much snow. Certainly Harry never got to play in it as a child. He recalled sweeping the walk on occasion though. Now, kids and Teddy bundled up, warming charms cast, they made snow angels, built a snow fort and had an epic snowball fight.

"You can't use magic, Dad!" James cried as he was hit with a snowball. 

"Don't blame me," Harry returned. "That was your sister!"

"But she's only six," Al said, astonished.

"Slytherin for sure," Teddy said and was promptly hit in the back of the head by another snowball.


End file.
